Punk Rock 101:Opposides Attract
by AnimePrincess386
Summary: What happens when a ditzy pink princess, a goth know-it-all, and a psyphotic ramen vendor come under one roof? Well, THIS! .......the rest should be kinda self expanitory.
1. Personally Remix

**Hello fellow Naruto Fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…not yet (mwa ha ha ha)**

**Claimer: I do own…well I didn't really make any character but the story is mine.

* * *

**

_**The life of Sasuke Uchiha…**_

He works at Hot Topic.

He's a the track team super star (hey running away from fan girls is A LOT of work)

He loves his hair.

Blue October fan (Well only the depressing song)

But his favorite soloist is Daniel Powter (once again, only his depressing songs)

Only reason he works at Hot Topic is because his fan girls think its creepy and will never go in it

He loves his hair

He has never had a crush on someone

But he is crushed on everyone and anyone

Spends his spare time thinking about what tattoo or piercing he such get

_**The life of Sakura Haruno…**_

She works at Fan club (a preppy anime store)

She is a cheerleader/gymnast/ballroom and ballet expert

Her favorite band is Pussycat Dolls

Has the largest closet in the WORLD (hypothetically)

She loves her hair (shampoos her hair 7 times a day in the mall bathroom)

Has every Vera Bradley bag in every color ever made (not hypothetically)

Doesn't wear any shirts below knee level and that is only for weddings, funerals, and the occasional bar Mitzvah

Has never passed a test

She doesn't own a pair of jeans that costs under $200

Hates Naruto (a ramen vender)

_**The Life of Naruto…**_

He is a crazy ramen vender

Enjoys playing match maker in his spare time

His spare is basically all the time expect when Sasuke and Sakura venture across the halls of the mall for lunch

Loves Sakura (although she hates him)

He didn't drop out of school he was forcibly dragged out and kicked into the street (his teachers were planning to tie him to the train tracks but that would breaking a lot of rules and they were already in deep trouble for letting that retard stay so long) (sad to say and so shockingly he didn't resist)

And how do these three come together, by the power of local malls and ramen…

(Naruto) "Ramen! Where?" carelessly runs off and finds the producer of this story, my friend Kitty, eating ramen "RAMEN!" tackles her to the ground.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this Funny, crazy, and completely pointless story.Kitty and I hope you will continue reading. We promise to update. Please R&R… or else (I don't really know what the 'or else' is yet but you will if you don't review) throws little ball down that releases a large smoke cloud. Smoke clears and a voice says "REVIEW OR ELSE!"**


	2. Day in the life of

**Chapter 2**

**Author note: ………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**……………………………………………zup………………………………………………..do I have to say more…oh!**

**Producer note: Please know that I did not authorize myself being tackled by an anime character. Mark my words, animeprincess386, YOU DIE AT SCHOOL TOMORROW! Oh and enjoy the story while the author is still alive to write it. P.S. hot ramen is very uncomfortable when it is on your favorite shirt.**

* * *

A Day in the Life of Three Different People.

**6:30**

**Sasuke**: 1.Wake up

2. First, make sure there are no video cameras, cameras, or fan girls hiding in bathroom then

3. Take shower

**Naruto**: 1.Forcibly lugs himself out of bed and on to the floor.

2. Slowly crawls toward dresser.

**Sakura**: 1.Get out of shower (oh right, she has been up for 2 hours, I think, and has finally finished with all her hair.) (author note: AHHH! MAKE-UP!)

2. Heads back to room to prepare outfit.

**7:00**

**Sasuke**: 1. Carefully, peeks out of shower to check for fan girls.

2a. In the event that there is a fan girl waiting with a camera (and there always is) open the 'Emergency Box' and pull out a piece of clothing that you have touched. Give it to her and say " For my angel/sweetie/love cake/cutie/hottie/hot stuff/ or (the occasional) Baby cakes.

2b. well, there hasn't been a day when there wasn't a fan girl so we really have no idea what he would do next.

3. Get dressed

**Naruto**: 1.Carelessly throw clothes on

Make breakfast sandwich

**Sakura**: 1.Steps inside her two story closet to chose outfit for the morning.

2. Although she knows she is going to wear something pink and/or green she has to stop at every other color and check the internet to keep a constant eye on the fashion world.

3. Go to the largest section in the whole closet, the pink and green section, to take a good long, very long, very, very long look at all the outfits that are pink and green.

**7:30**

**Sasuke**: 1.Eats breakfast while watching The Kakashi morning show, again he is doing a review of, you guessed it, Make out Paradise. Oh but look this time Jiraiya is there and is giving out the secret of how he gets his inspiration.

2. After listening for a few moments, he is totally creeped out enough for the day and turns it off.

**Naruto**: 1.Sits on couch while, also watching The Kakashi morning show, he waits for his morning ramen to heat up. (Author note: is there really such thing as morning ramen?)

**8:00**

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura**: Work…

And here is where our story starts…


	3. YOUR STUPID!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(in depression I will now crawl into a small dark hole and cry) Plus, I don't own any of the stores of food involved.**

**Claimer: I don't really own anything in this story but still no taking my plots**

* * *

**STUPID**

On a fine Sunday morning, three of your not so average teens gracefully (Sakura), depressingly (Sasuke), and not-really-paying-any-attention-ingly (Naruto) get out of their different, completely opposite cars to go to their absolute favorite (Sakura), least favorite (Sasuke), and it-gives-me-cash-to-pay-the-bills (Naruto) place. This magical palace of magic and wondrously bizarre place is full of so many many joys and many many surprises. It is called a Konaha Mall. (!!)

Sakura, as happy as ever, skips gracefully into the mall. Her flurry skirt dancing in the wind and her designer Gucci hand bag bobbing up and down as she walks. Smiling like a retard monkey on some unmentionable drug, she entered the glass doors which she brought to the extremely pink wonderland known as FAN CLUB. She continued to her station at the front desk and hrew 1,250 dollar bag across the room where it sank into the corner. A young girl with frizzy hair, the giant glasses that you didn't even think existed expect in movies, and large braces came up to the desk timidly.

"….Ex…Excuse me…Could you tell me where the new…new cell buddies are?" She looked up hopefully. Sakura ignores the girl and takes out a nail filer. "ummm….excuse me?" Sakura abruptly stopped and looked down at the scared little girl.

"Yes, and Why are you talking to me?" she smiled sarcastically.

"Don't you work here?"

"That doesn't mean I have to-"She stops to make air quotes, ""help' you." A short, kind of really just a little fat woman comes out from the back room.

"Sakura! Come here." Sakura rolls her eyes and does her model walk over to the women.

"What?" Sakura folded her arms.

"Young lady, I am your boss. You shall address me with respect." The lady said sharply.

"Okay, What, sir…I mean Ma'm."

The woman rolls her eyes and mutters to herself "If your father wasn't paying me to let you work here, you would have been

fired weeks ago."

"Do I care? No!" Before the women can respond Sakura is back at her seat playing with her hair. She looks down to see that the little girl stands there confused and on the verge of crying.

"Do you… the cell phone buddies?"

"Will you just…GO AWAY!" The girl starts crying and runs out of the store.

A few minutes later, Sakura feels that she has wasted enough time here for one day.

"I am leaving." She calls. Grapping her stuff, she walks out of the pinkish glass doors. Walking to a stand I the middle of hall, she stops. There is some goth, emo boy sitting in her seat.

* * *

Naruto looks happily at the ramen he is making. "Wow, I actually have a customer today…besides my beloved!" He starts to daydream about Sakura. Naruto looks over his new customer. He notices that he is the definition of "mysterious hot guy that gets all the girls." Naruto hated him from that moment on. He stared at the customer for a long time, taking in all the black. Naruto had never seen someone so into black.

"So……who are you." He asked cynically.

"…Hmm." The guy moaned.

"Oh, where are you from?"

"…Hmm."

"Are you in school?"

"Hmm."

"You don't say. I'm a drop out well, a kick-out. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hmm."

"Oh, really, Fan girls. I have some fan girls too. Like Sakura, she's soooo into me. Speak of an angel, here she comes." He looks at the pink haired beauty coming over to his stand. He smiles and thinks to himself, "_Oh yeah. She's totally checking me __out." _Suddenly, she stops and stares at him. Than, her face looks angry as she marches over. _"She must be mad that I am talking to __someone else."_ She walks right up to Mr. Black.

"Ah, why are you in my seat?" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, she wants you out so we can have "alone time." Naruto smirked.

Sakura ignores the comment. "Hey, Mr. Black!"

"Hmm."

"What!" she yells impatiently.

Naruto places a steaming bowl of ramen in front of the customer. "His name is Sasuke. He works across the hall at Hot Topic. He also has a group Fan girls that chase him EVERYWHERE!"

Sakura looks at Naruto disbelievingly, "And you got this all out of 'Hmm.'"

"Sweet heart, if there is one thing I learned in my two weeks of high school it is how to read the people who talk too much and those who don't talk at all."

"Well--"She was interrupted by someone.

"Is your hair naturally Pink or What. Are you like genetically mutated?"

"AHH! It Talks!!" Sakura jumped.

"Yes, I can talk, you flat chested moron."

"Shut up, stupid."

"What kind of come back was that, you obtuse prep."

"Did you just call me fat, stupid?"

"No but you do have tacky fashion taste."

"Stupid, look at you. All black. That is so Stupid"

"What are you, a broke record? Stupid stupid stupid do you know anything other words."

"Why do I need a stupid word for stupid, stupid?"

"I was wrong you're an incredibly hebetudinous broken record."

"….Well, your …YOUR STUPID!!"

Both of them stormed away from the table and back to their jobs. Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing. He called back to them, "Thanks, that was the best improv act ever!" He could tell that this was the start of a long loving relationship.

* * *

**AnimePrincess386 (Author) note: PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!! I understand that I am a horrible person for not updating but still….. So here you go. Enjoy. And thank B.T. for forcing me to update.**

**P.S.**

**B.T. I want to know my characters name ****_NOW!!_**

**Kitty (Producer) Notes: I am totally Pro-Sasuke, more than that I am Pro-SasuSaku pairing (unlike Animeprincess386 here). I am not responsible for the delayed publishing of this chapter. I spent the last year trying to convince her to update. Thank my friend B.T.**


End file.
